Many different frame constructions, depositories, memorial holders and columbarium storage systems have been devised for the interment of human cremated remains for memorialization purposes. Memorial urns have been designed for storing the cremated remains in a repository structure, such as a columbarium or within an individual's residence. Alternatively, ashes are placed in a garden at a crematoria, cemetery, or spread at sea or on land at a particular location. In such an instance, a burial urn is not necessary. Placing ashes in a garden at a crematorium or cemetery does not allow the ashes to be contained in any type of receptacle. This method does not provide a way to preserve the integrity of the ashes.
However, there has always been a demand for unique or different ways of memorializing a deceased person. To my knowledge, none of these moralizing structures have involved the ability to arrange cinerary urns of individuals, couples or family members in a multi-urn burial container. A burial container is a container that houses the cinerary urns. The burial container maybe eliminated if a burial vault structure is required, which intern will house the cinerary urns.
In the funeral industry cremation has become an accepted option for the interment of human remains. Currently, it is the custom that human remains may be stored in an urn, placed in a columbarium, scattered at a designated location or buried under customary policies or applicable statutes.
In recent years many religions, including various Christian faiths have changed their position on cremation from historically discouragement to acceptance due to the growing reality of cost and space considerations for traditional cemetery burials.
While the church has modified its position and has allowed Christians to select cremation as an option, many still choose the burial of cremated remains as a means of complying with traditional Christian preferences.
Currently, some of the challenges incurred with the burial of cremated human remains are: First, it is very expensive since a burial plot must be purchased. Secondly, one does not generally have total control of the deceased's remains or the preferred burial site location or arrangement. Thirdly, one cannot with certainty, provide interment with a spouse, partner, children, parent or other loved one (cherished person). Finally, one cannot generally relocate the deceased's remains, at a future date, if so desired.